


"You Do Realize We're Technically In Public, Right?"

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Heartbeats, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Out, Multi, chester nutz is a scrappy, fired a shot at a gachalife video as well, i listened to rude blaster when writing this is that wrong, ol bun - freeform, scuffins - freeform, strange bedfellows spoilers, taking PDA to a whole new fuckin level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Muffins and Scoops decide to have a literal stay-at-home date (Get it? Because Muffins's bakery AND house appear to be connected? I crack myself up), and then Muffins turns off the A/C sparking something..... Uhm, interesting.
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops, ol blue/farmer bun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"You Do Realize We're Technically In Public, Right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Insert "sweetiepies are not anatomically correct" note here.
> 
> I just made it explicit because shit like this usually gets crazy.
> 
> Also, this is my first time using "freeform" tags for the ships. IDK if it was a good idea, but I've seen other people use them, so let's see how it works out

"A-are you sure having a date at your own bakery is a good idea?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

As they headed downstairs to the bakery's dining area, Muffins announced "We're closed for the night!" and practically everyone left.

Well, except for Chester, who was busy attempting to zing Scoops, and was kicked out. "And STAY out, idiot."

"..... So, now what?" Scoops asked, already blushing.

"Well, to start, I baked us a pie to share."

"Is it strawberry? PLEASE tell me it's strawberry!"

"Yep. I know that it's your favorite flavor so that's the flavor I chose."

Scoops blushed harder. "You know me too well."

The mouse and the donkey each got 2 slices each.

After they finished both of their slices, Scoops unbuttoned her vest and started fanning herself off with her hat. "I-is the AC off? I'm kinda hot right now."

Muffins became red and flustered. "Uhm, I kinda turned it off, so we could, uhm....."

Scoops put her hat back on. "Oh, I understand." She then took her vest off and set it on the table. "But you do realize that we're technically in public, right?"

"Yes, I do. that's why I pulled down all the blinds in this part of the bakery!"

The mouse then took her apron off, prompting Scoops to nosebleed. "Sorry. I can't help it."

They both then kissed and started making out behind the counter. Muffins proceeded to start stroking Scoops ears, then she placed her head up to Scoops' chest. "Huh, your heart's beating pretty slowly right now. It's usually racing when we do stuff like this."

"That's because I'm not stressed."

"Oh."

Scoops kissed Muffins on her heart-shaped cheek, prompting Muffins to kiss Scoops back. Just as Scoops rested her head on Muffins' pale yellow chest, someone knocked on the door to the bakery. "Oh shit, someone's at the door! quick, get back dressed!"

Muffins answered the door, only to see Ol' Blue with Farmer Bun accompanying him.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but me and Bun wanted to do a late night date and I wanted to see if you were open."

"OH! Uhm..... We decided to close early today.... Hours will be back to normal tomorrow."

"That's okay. We'll just hit up the Sushi Hut. I hear they're open late. "

"Also, a'yup, why is your girlfriend Scoops in the dining area?"

"She just is."

Scoops then spoke up. "BECAUSE I DECIDED TO EAT MY PIE IN THE DINING AREA FOR AN AUTHENTIC EXPERIENCE!"

Blue sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Muffins headed back inside. "Well, that was crazy."

Scoops responded "Let's just head to our bedroom. I'm kinda tired and I have a big, and boy, do I mean a BIG news bulletin I have to do tomorrow about the Sheriff and Sky Pirate hostpital fiasco and how Mao Mao managed to get allowed back into the hospital and recover after Badgerclops accidentally cut off one of his dick-barbs trying to copy what Dr. Cuddlestein did."

"Yeah. I need to get some sleep too."

-MEANWHILE...-

"Those idiots." Chester mumbled as he walked through the street. "So I'm not allowed in the bakery anymore, but that depressed dog and his Rollie Pollie Ollie-looking ass boyfriend are? I am SOOOOOOO making an attack video about them with GachaLife!"

Just then, he heard some singing in the distance. "Because I'm Slim Pigguns! Oh oh! Slim Pigguns! WOW!"

He then noticed a giant yellow monster truck resembling a pig was headed towards him.

"OH FUCK!!!!!!!"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally referred to Scoops' shirt as a vest and not a blazer. IDK why was referring to it as a blazer to begin with.......
> 
> Also threw in some Ol' Blun at the end because I felt like it. I also stopped using Pinky and/or Slim as a punching bag and started using Chester as a punching bag instead because, as shown by the episode "Zing Your Heart Out", he has proved to be a bigger Scrappy then Pinky and Slim combined lol (By "Scrappy" I mean this: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheScrappy)
> 
> Unrelated, but HHGregg time is a few days away now........ And you're welcome for making it clear that you're not the only person who remembers Rollie Pollie Ollie.


End file.
